El Viaje
by k2008sempai
Summary: Aterrado por lo vivido, un mercader decide escribir lo sucedido durante uno de sus viajes, cuando su camino se cruzó con el de un demonio.


**El viaje**

Advertencia: Este es el primer fic que escribo con esta temática, contiene algunas groserías y situaciones agresivas, si son fácilmente impresionables, no lo lean.

-Narración-

Esto me sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero no el suficiente como para olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida como si nada de lo que estoy a punto de decir hubiera pasado. Soy un hombre casado ahora que no desea inquietar a su familia con anécdotas pasadas de los errores que cometió, pero siento que debo sacarme esto de encima o me volveré loco.

En aquella época era un joven que disfrutaba de viajar por las grandes naciones, pues mi familia es de mercaderes quienes necesitan estar en movimiento para comprar e intercambiar productos con otras aldeas, el no hacerlo sería comprometer la estabilidad económica de los nuestros.

Esta actividad era el día a día en mi vida; creía que por haber realizado largos viajes acompañado de algunos integrantes de mi familia estaba lo suficientemente preparado para viajar por mi cuenta, sin nadie que me cuidara la espalda. Ellos me advirtieron que los caminos eran mucho más peligrosos ahora, pues había cientos de rumores circulando por todos los países, los cuales llegaron a nuestro hogar.

Las aldeas ninja estaban en una situación de extrema hostilidad, por lo que los enfrentamientos entre ellos sucedían en todo momento, sin medir los daños colaterales que eso pudiera causar. Mis padres me ofrecieron pagar a alguna de ellas por protección, por un equipo ninja que me custodiara, lo cual rechace tan pronto como me lo dijeron, enfadado de que no me tuvieran la confianza, de que me creyeran débil, ya era un hombre que podía cuidarse por sí mismo y se los demostraría. Tan pronto como amaneció, me coloque la mochila al hombro donde guardaba algunas cosas que me serian útiles, y un morral donde llevaría la mercancía. Sin mas, salí de mi casa con altanería, ni siquiera mire atrás o me despedí, muy orgulloso y seguro de lo que hacía… pero no fui más que un imbécil, un niñito encaprichado, ¡Oh que idiota! ¡Que idiota fui! Ojala nunca hubiera salido, ojala hubiera escuchado las advertencias…ahora vivo arrepintiéndome…

Pase la mañana caminando sin ninguna preocupación, hasta llegar al sendero principal que me llevaría a mi destino. Iba disfrutando de la vista, jamás negaría lo hermoso de aquel paisaje; Enormes e imponentes montañas se alzaban en el horizonte, se podía notar el frio que debía estar haciendo en la cima por la cantidad de nieve que se dejaba ver, más abajo zonas boscosas le daban al lugar una variedad interesante de verdor, pues el opaco de los arboles contrastaba con el verde brillante de los campos, un cuadro que cualquier artista desearía obtener.

Tanto estaba disfrutando mi pequeña excursión, que me detenía solo para comer y descansar las piernas, las noches de igual manera fueron de una tranquilidad imperturbable, me regocijaba de la aprensión que demostró mi familia, si estuvieran allí conmigo, me reiría de lo equivocado que estaban, las únicas personas que vi eran tan indefensas como cualquier otra persona, dedicados a terminar sus tareas, de proseguir su camino sin apenas girarse para responder un saludo de otro viajero.

Pronto abandone ese lugar a campo abierto y me interne en el bosque. Todo iba como hasta hace unos días, o eso me parecía, sin embargo mientras más me adentraba en aquel lugar comencé a sentirme extraño.

No sabría explicarlo, sentía que algo iba suceder en cualquier momento, pero no estaba seguro de qué exactamente, ni porque sentía la tremenda necesidad de correr, cuando el viento sopló me caló hasta los huesos, de un segundo a otro estaba temblando, me estaba sofocando con mi propia respiración.

A pesar de esa sensación que me abrumaba, corrí lo más que pude, me golpee con algunas ramas bajas de los arboles, hasta el sombrero que llevaba puesto se me cayó, e iba colgando por el lazo que lo tenía sujeto a mi cuello. No me fije hacia donde corría, solo sabía que tenía que salir de aquel lugar que me ahogaba, que me angustiaba.

Iba luchando contra los arbustos, ramas y alguna que otra telaraña que me encontraba, hasta que algo detuvo mi carrera de golpe, provocando que cayera a la tierra. Levante la vista con aprensión y frente a mi estaba un hombre fornido que al parecer llevaba una especie de uniforme, no sabía que era un ninja hasta que se giro completamente para observarme y noté que usaba una placa de metal con un grabado en ella; solo los ninjas llevaban ese tipo de cosas por lo que sabía.

Sin decirme mucho, me ayudó a pararme, y me di cuenta de que estaba acompañado por otras personas. Un grupo de diez que por su aspecto eran al igual que yo, mercaderes, donde algunos iban tirando una enorme pero vieja carreta, y otras cuatro portaban el mismo uniforme ninja. Contra cualquier pronóstico aceptaron que fuera con ellos, lo cual fue un alivio, ya que no quería que la noche me atrapara solo, no en aquel sitio.

Estuve avanzando con el grupo con relativa calma, pero aun no dejaba de sentirme asustado, porque realmente lo estaba, y era peor aun no saber a qué se debía, pueden creer que quizá habría sido mi imaginación, pero no lo era, algo dentro de mi me lo decía. Mi comportamiento estaba comenzando a afectar al resto de viajeros, los ninja vigilaban mis movimientos inquietos, ya que en muchas ocasiones miraba hacia atrás esperando encontrar algo entre la maleza, me sentía observado, me sentía cazado…

Uno de mis acompañantes pareció notar mi inquietud. Me ofreció un poco del sake que llevaba, me dijo que eso me relajaría, que lo que sentía era normal por haber pasado tanto tiempo caminando sin descansar lo suficiente, además de que los bosques llegan a jugar con la mente de los viajeros inexpertos. Tome un gran trago de sake agradeciendo el ofrecimiento, después de eso, ese joven mantuvo mi mente entretenida con historias sobre sus viajes, su familia y su aldea.

Justo cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, uno de los ninjas dio la orden para que acampáramos, seguiríamos tan pronto amaneciera, aunque la siguiente aldea no estuviera tan alejada, pero quienes tiraban de la carreta en verdad parecían que necesitaban un descanso. Ofrecí traer algo de leña para que la fogata nos mantuviera a todos resguardados del frio, no tarde mucho en juntar la madera necesaria. Al ponerme en marcha para volver con los otros… ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación…, esa angustia que no me dejaba, esta vez en mayor medida, provocando que me aferrara a la leña que llevaba en brazos, y que mi cuerpo temblara sin control… usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad hice que mis piernas se movieran… pero con cada paso que daba estaba seguro de que alguien se me acercaba, tan fuerte era el presentimiento que sentía el aliento de alguien en mi nuca… estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, antes de dejarme llevar, en un estúpido acto me detuve y gire bruscamente, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento cerré los ojos, trague fuertemente saliva y los fui abriendo poco a poco… esperando encontrarme a alguien, ¡pero no fue así!, ahí solo estaba yo y un montón de arboles cuyo follaje se mecía al compas del viento. Me permití respirar aliviado, insultándome de lo tonto que había sido.

De la nada una bellota me golpeo la cabeza, por lo que alce la vista por inercia, y lo que vi me dejo helado. En una de las ramas de aquel árbol había una persona vestida de negro, parecía que llevaba una capa que no dejaba ver nada más que sus pies, pero lo que me causo miedo fue ver la máscara que portaba… era blanca con algunas líneas que daban la parecía de ser algún animal.

Tal individuo no hizo un solo movimiento, solo me observaba. El miedo hizo que quisiera alejarme inmediatamente, por lo que retrocedí enredando mis sandalias con las raíces de los arboles, causando que cayera sentado, y que por el impacto cerrara de nuevo los ojos. Estoy seguro que fueron segundos o menos lo que duro que lo dejara de ver, pero cuando enfoque de nuevo la vista en lo alto… ¡ya no estaba! ¡Como si nunca hubiera habido nadie ahí!

Asustado corrí de vuelta al campamento, avisando a mis compañeros de lo que había visto, en ese instante los ninja se pusieron alerta, ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que alguien los estaba siguiendo. El líder de ellos dio la orden para que se separaran y buscaran, pero apenas saltaron hacia los arboles, escuchamos el ruido de objetos metálicos chocar entre sí, para después ver como los cuatro ninja caían fuertemente contra el suelo, visiblemente heridos.

Lo que después sucedió es algo que no podre olvidar, es la razón de mis pesadillas, de mi miedo a la oscuridad…

Me quede mirando fijamente a uno de los ninja que había caído muy cerca de mí, quien hacia lo posible por ponerse de pie a pesar de la herida que tenía en el pecho. Un ruido en seco me hizo regresar mi atención, parado en la carreta estaba aquel sujeto de antes, con una katana manchada de rojo en mano… mano que estaba oculta por guantes negros con garras.

Los ninjas heridos estaban de nuevo en pie, con sus armas listas para atacar al instante, nadie movía ni un musculo, era la peor sensación de desasosiego que nunca en mi vida hubiera sentido, no me atrevía ni a respirar, ya que si lo hacía estaba seguro de que me mataría, quien quiera que fuera.

Lo único que bastó para que aquel infierno se desatara, fue el ruido de una rama al quebrarse. Los ninja con los que iba atacaron sin piedad al invasor, el cual ya los estaba esperando, pues con rápidos movimientos desviaba sus ataques, cortándolos, causando nuevas heridas de las que emanaba mucha sangre.

La lucha continuaba… incrementándose el nivel de violencia de los ataques, recuerdo que uno de los ninja desgarro la capa que usaba el agresor, dejando ver la ropa que portaba, una especie de chaleco gris con pantalones negros.

Sabía que debía salvar mi vida, huyendo de ahí, pero el horror era tan fuerte que estaba paralizado, solo podía temblar y observar.

Lo que más me impresionó fue ver que aquellos a quienes en un principio creí comerciantes, se lanzaron contra aquel individuo para matarlo. Aprovechando que se encontraba distraído peleando.

Ahora era una pelea perdida, era imposible que les ganara, ellos eran más de diez y él tan solo uno. En un instante uno de los hombres atrapó por la espalda al enmascarado en una especie de llave, haciendo que los huesos le crujieran por la fuerza aplicada, lo que aprovecho uno de sus compañeros para clavarle un kunai, sin embargo, ese tipo no dejaba de luchar, en un movimiento pateo con tremenda fuerza a su atacante, mandándolo contra los arboles del lugar, clavando su cuerpo en las ramas, matándolo al instante.

Aquel acto provoco que el que lo tenía atrapado incrementara la fuerza, y estoy seguro que eso debió bastar para romperle algunos huesos, pese a todo logro zafarse del agarre y colarse por detrás de su oponente, atrapándolo por el cuello y rompiéndoselo con un espantoso crujido.

El kunai que tenia clavado fue removido y usado para defenderse de los siguientes ataques que le daban el resto de los hombres, nunca he visto a nadie sangrar tanto y seguir luchando de aquella forma, sin mencionar la manera tan cruel en que uno a uno eran asesinados mis compañeros. Estaba en presencia de un demonio…

Antes de morir uno de los shinobi logro tirarle la máscara de un sólido golpe en la cara, al recomponerse del impacto, ese miserable nos miró y pude notar que llevaba otra mascara que le cubría la mitad inferior de la cara, era negra pero había lugares en los que se podía notar manchas de sangre, al igual que en todo su uniforme, incluso su cabello, que aunque fuera de color gris, estaba muy lejos de ser una persona entrada en años.

De nuevo mis compañeros se prepararon para atacar, pero él de nuevo se las arreglo para defenderse, el joven que me ofreció el sake logro detener su avance con una especie de técnica, la cual utilizaba cadenas que lo inmovilizaron temporalmente, pero el necesario para que lo golpearan, mandándolo contra el tronco de un árbol.

Creí que todo había terminado, pues el golpe igual debió matarlo, cuando el polvo se disipó, vi con espanto como se incorporaba, lastimado, pero vivo, ¡¿Es que acaso no moriría con nada?!

Mis colegas estaban igual que yo, anonadados de la resistencia de ese hombre, es que no era posible que alguien tuviera esa resistencia… ¡Simplemente imposible!

A pesar de todo, lo que escuchaba era ajeno a ese ambiente, era una risilla, una risa juvenil, tranquila y relajada, que al parecer provenía de aquel asesino.

Mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando se bajó aquella mascara para escupir sangre, dejando al descubierto su rostro, de hecho era mucho más joven que yo, no tendría más de 20 años, pero lo inquietante no era su juventud, sino la sonrisa que tenia, el muy hijo de perra estaba disfrutando de la pelea, de la matanza, por eso se reía el muy cabrón.

Indignados, cuatro de los ninjas atacaron sin misericordia, mientras tres más se quedaban a mi lado, recuperando el aliento. De pronto se escuchó un ruido como de una parvada, acompañado de una potente luz, aquellos que atacaron cayeron muertos al instante, manchando todo el lugar con su sangre, incluyéndome.

El detonante para mí fue ver que los ninja que permanecían conmigo parecieron reconocer la identidad de su oponente, no recuerdo con claridad el nombre que mencionaron, solo recuerdo el horror en sus miradas… el sudor frio del miedo cuando la realidad los golpeo…

Los quejidos ahogados de uno de los ninja al ser atravesado en el pecho por la mano de aquel bastardo, bastaron para que mis acompañantes salieran huyendo, dejándome a mi suerte.

Como si fuera basura, el hombre arrojó el cuerpo del shinobi a un lado, y con parsimonia se subió la máscara negra y caminó hacia donde estaba tirada la blanca y la katana.

Después de ver esa masacre, no sé de donde saque fuerzas, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo como desquiciado por el bosque, nunca antes en mi vida había corrido con tanta desesperación, sentía que mis pulmones se congelaban con cada inhalación, parecía que el bosque no tenia fin, tal vez si llegaba a la aldea estaría a salvo… o eso quería pensar.

A lo lejos pude escuchar el grito desgarrador de los ninja que huyeron, al parecer a pesar de la distancia habían sido alcanzados con facilidad por ese ser del infierno. Yo no quería ser el siguiente, todavía no quería morir, por lo que incremente la velocidad, apenas sintiendo el suelo bajo mis pies.

Podía verla, la aldea estaba delante de mí, unos metros y estaría a salvo, lo cual me alegró tremendamente, pero tan pronto eso sucedió, mi alegría se esfumó. Note como una sombra pasaba por arriba de mí y caía delante, cerrándome el paso.

Aterrado y cansado me deje caer al suelo, resignado a mi fin… y fue cuando los pude ver, con mayor claridad, pues la luz de la luna iluminaba ese pequeño claro, sus ojos, los ojos de ese mal nacido que me aterrarían todas las noches, cada que quisiera conciliar el sueño, ahí estarían, ¡Eran los ojos de un verdadero demonio! no tengo otras palabras para describirlos; Uno de ellos era del color de la noche, oscuro con un brillo afilado que cortaba, el otro era de un rojo intenso, tan rojo como la misma sangre… estaban llenos de crueldad y diversión una mezcla que me enfermaba.

Solo me quedaba rezar para que mi fin fuera rápido y con el menor dolor posible, cerré los ojos con fuerza al ver que mi agresor se acercaba, luego de eso todo se volvió negro…

…

La luz del día me despertó, pues está lastimaba mis ojos, y me encontré recostado en una habitación que no recordaba haber llegado. Me incorpore de un salto y observe mi alrededor, era un cuarto de alguna posada, mis cosas estaban a un lado de la cama. No entendía que sucedía.

Los dueños del lugar me dijeron que me encontraron en la entrada de la aldea desmayado, que parecía que llevaba días caminando sin descanso, y que por el agotamiento no había conseguido llegar, les dije que sucedido, pero ellos insistieron en que era imposible, pues habían estado recibiendo a otros viajeros que utilizaron la misma ruta que yo, y no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo común, su viaje fue por demás tranquilo.

Me revisé en busca de algo que confirmara mi historia, en mis pertenencias, pero nada, no tenía nada, ni un rasguño, ni un desperfecto.

Quizá en verdad fue el cansancio, quizá camine más de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar, ese deseo de demostrarle a mi familia que podía viajar solo hizo que me esforzara y exigiera demasiado, y la duda en mi interior de los rumores sobre los ninja hizo merma en mi imaginación.

Con eso en mente reí como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, feliz de que esa pesadilla solo fuera eso, una pesadilla, de la cual me alegraba enormemente despertar.

Decidí intercambiar los productos que llevaba en esa aldea, hasta forme amistad con algunos lugareños. Después de unos días de pasarla bien y olvidar aquello, regrese a mi hogar, acompañado por otros viajeros que deseaban ir a mi aldea, pase por los sitios que creía haber soñado, y en efecto, no había nada anormal en el lugar, esa confirmación apaciguó mi alma y corazón.

Ya en mi aldea, mis hermanos me ayudaron a desempacar; escuche que se reían de mi, insinuando que no solo fui a intercambiar mercancía, sino que la había pasado realmente bien en compañía de alguien más. Cuando les pregunte por eso, me entregaron un pequeño cuaderno, el cual siempre llevaba conmigo, era una especie de diario.

Al ver lo que les hacía gracia a mis hermanos, causo que sintiera unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y desmayarme… en el centro de mi cuaderno estaba un dibujo mal hecho de una cara, de esas que suelen ponerle los niños a los espantapájaros, pero está estaba sonriendo, y además estaba escrito un mensaje el cual decía:

"_Espero que hayas disfrutado de esa noche tanto como yo…"_

Fin.

-o-o-o-

Vaya, como dije al principio es la primera vez que escribo algo con este tema de angustia y algo de terror, sin meter nada de humor, es entretenido intentar cosas nuevas, también espero que le hayan entendido, y para que no haya dudas, el ninja-demonio con el que el pobre viajero quedó traumado es Kakashi en sus días anbu (aunque lo puse mas cruel de lo que es), he leído muchos fics desde el punto de vista de él de aquellos días, pero ninguno sobre las personas que lo han visto, y yo sé que en esas misiones generalmente no queda nadie vivo, pero ¿y que tal si alguien si sobrevivió? ¿Cómo lo vería un civil? Por eso escribí el fic,

Quisiera que me comentaran que les pareció ¿Les gustó? ¿Les dio miedo? ¡¿Los aburrí?! =O.O= espero que no, eso seria bastante malo. Bueno ya saben como es esto, dudas, comentarios, traumas, mándenmelos en un review y nos estamos leyendo n/.


End file.
